Noticed, Previously Forgotten
by Pokegirl185
Summary: His master...had abandoned him...he recalled the way his master had hurriedly packed his belongings as said man told the naive boy that he was taking a "vacation". The childish smile on his master's face reassured him. But...it was fake. The neko, whose name was Feliciano, waited patiently for days? Weeks? Months? The poor boy couldn't remember anymore. (Gerita) (A bit of humor)


** Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters. Thank you.**

Lost in the alleys of Germany came a boy...this boy wasn't normal. No, he had a desperate expression worn on his pale face as he tried to avoid the rain that was pouring upon him.

Looking for place to hide from the weather, he ignored the tears that had blended in the the rain. This boy was peculiar...not due to fact he roamed through the streets but due to the fact that on his head, there lay brown cat-like eyes. In addition to the cat-like ears, a brown tail was also exposed to the cold air that came from the rain.

As the depressed-looking male found a small box to cover himself from the rain in, he hid behind a house. Or was it a building? He didn't care anymore. The depressed neko started to sob and weep in distress as he remembered recent depressing events.

His master...had abandoned him...he recalled the way his master had hurriedly packed his belongings as said man told the naive boy that he was taking a "vacation". The childish smile on his master's face reassured him. But...it was fake. The neko, whose name was Feliciano, waited patiently for days? Weeks? Months? The poor boy couldn't remember anymore.

'Feliciano...it'a means happy, joyous...content.' the neko thought to himself in irony. He started to weep again unexpectedly as he remembered even more...making his pain unbearable. He felt absolutely empty. Trying to wipe the tears on his already soaked sleeve, he felt an immense tug on his heart strings. The boy genuinely admired his ex master. Ex ...what an evil word. The adoration that the male held for him ex master was huge. But he betrayed him...

Dull hazel-colored eyes looked up as he jumped in surprise. A sudden inviting warmth was added on cold shoulders. It was a man...he had blonde-colored hair and piercing electric-blue eyes. Those eyes stared at him with a look of wonderment.

"Vhat's vrong?" Feliciano took note of the stranger's accent. But the accent was foreign to him.

The sad neko gave the stranger a look of distrust and sadness that spoke itself, 'I don't want to talk about it.' The man seemed to get the message. Feliciano knew this because of the lack of questions that came from the stranger. The neko blinked in surprise, showing emotion for just a short moment when the anonymous man carried the boy on his back.

"Leave me alone...I'm unlovable." Feliciano muttered under his breath, not even trying to hold on.

The German sighed, "You'll get hypothermia, dummkopf."

'What's-a dummkopf?' The smaller male thought to himself. He ignored it and stared at the stranger with a blank stare. "Where are you taking me?" His Italian accent was too worn out from crying himself just a few moments ago.

"Home." Home? Where was home anymore?

"I don't have a home.." The boy murmured quietly.

The blue-eyed man sighed as he started walking to the direction if his house, "I meant mein house." Seeing the panicking look on Feliciano's face, he added, "I von't do anzhing to you, I promise."

Feliciano sigh in relief? Relief? He thought he didn't care anymore...Fatigue finally caught up with the tired boy. His dull hazel-eyes closed unconsciously as his body leaned against the other man's warm body.

The blonde-haired man's face turned a very faint pink once he felt the other male's body against the back of his. He sighed and wrapped Feliciano's arms around his neck, "He's going to fall."

By the time they finally arrived, the rain was still pouring. They were both soaked in water. Feliciano was still asleep and the stranger knocked on his own door, "Open zhe door, bruder!"

When the door opened, on the other side of the door was a male. He had a peculiar look. He had strange white hair with red-colored eyes. On his head, there lay a cute, yellow bird. "Velcome to zhe awezome manor-oh, hallo Vest. You're soaking."

Rolling his eyes at the obvious statement, he entered the house with Feliciano sound asleep on his back. Finally noticing Feliciano, the red-eyed male looked at his brother in confusion, "Who is he and vhy does he have cat ears und a cat tail?" He gave a strange face.

'Cat ears und a cat tail?' the blonde thought to himself. Looking at Feliciano, he studied his the smaller male's features for the first time.

"So zhat's vhat he meant vhen he meant..." The male whispered to himself.

"Vest?" The albino broke his brother out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Ve'll ask him vhen he's avake." the man placed Feliciano down on the couch. His clothes-he and Feliciano had to change clothes before they caught hypothermia.

When he was about to shake him awake they both heard a scream. From Feliciano. Eyes opened and were filled with tears.

"Oi, are you okay?" The albino questioned with a slightly worried look. The neko wiped his tears away as fast as he could with his hands.

The blonde placed a warm gloved-hand on Feliciano's head to calm him down. For once, he didn't bat the hand away. Somehow it gave him comfort. Calming down, the hazel-eyed boy looked up and was met with electric-blue eyes.

"Vhat vere you dreaming about?" the owner of the electric-blue eyes asked.

The boy looked away, "Nothing. Why should I tell you? I don't even know you."  
>The German sighed and said, "Ich am Ludwig and zhis is mein older brother-"<p>

"-zhe awesome Gilbert und zhis is zhe awesome Gilbird." The albino interrupted with pride evident in his voice, pointing that his bird who responded with *piyo's*. "Vhat is your name?"

The neko gave a hesitant look and responded in a quiet voice, "Feliciano."

Ludwig gave Feliciano a look, "Vell, Feliciano, ve'll talk about your nightmare after you go change. Your clothes are wet. I'll go look for somezhing you could vear."

Feliciano gave an unintentional whine, "Aww~fine." His face was pink in embarrassment after realizing what he had done.

Gilbert and Ludwig each gave small laughs at the action.

Gilbert helped the neko stand up and directed him towards the bathroom.

The albino went back to his younger brother once Feliciano entered the bathroom quickly to avoid further embarrassment. "Little bruder, vhy?"

Ludwig gave him a puzzled look, "Vhy vhat?"

"You vouldn't normally take a stranger home." The older brother of the two gave him a look of wonderment.

"Ich know but I just felt zhis need like I had to...it'z odd."

"I understand. Now, go take a shower. You smell like rain vater." Gilbert gave a small playful smirk.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "At least I shover." He walked away to get Feliciano some clothes with a satisfied little smirk.

"Oi! Vhat's zhat suppose to mean! Zhat vas so unawezome!"


End file.
